My Own Personal Sun
by buffy and spike always
Summary: This is a Team Jacob story, though i am a fan of both. There will be plenty of exciting twists and turns. Story is better than it sounds. I own nothing! M for future chapters and language.
1. Author

This is a Jacob and Bella fanfic, and for those of you, who are willing to hear me out, please read. I've got a story I'd love to publish, but when I stop getting comments I stop writing, and I'd rather not let another idea be left unwritten.

Alright, this is set after New Moon. When they got back from Italy, Bella realized she wasn't going to forget that pain Edward put her through, and she couldn't do it anymore, and she opened her eyes to see the brightest sun. Jacob and her start it off slow, and as they're relationship grows, things get complicated as well as happy. Bella becomes a werewolf, surprise! But that's not even the least of it. There is plenty of things I'll be throwing in for your enjoyment. Please let me know if you'd like me to write.

-Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

PS,

I thought I 'ought to add, the newborn army, that's not going to happen. Victoria just magically disappeared, mmkay? I've got some ideas, but none of them include going into that whole drama, so I'd rather just cancel her out, you can dream up something if you'd like, I just don't want to write it out. I mean, the whole point was her going after Edward's mate. Bella obviously isn't his mate anymore, so there is no point. (:


	2. Dear God

It wasn't exactly a normal day, but what was anymore? Being with him… I was out of my element always. Since saving Edward and returning to Forks, then choosing Jacob, I wasn't all that great at the fitting in. Edward had taken a vacation I was almost certain was permanent and Alice had stayed behind to be there for me when she couldn't be there for her brother, not that I needed as much consoling, or even that she had much time with me to console. It all began because of my recklessness, my need to hear his voice. I was so foolish to think I could forget the hole he'd left behind. I thought love was enough, thought it was all I needed, I so obviously felt it for him. I definitely didn't see this coming though. Falling for Jacob, telling Edward it had to end. When we got back, I thought about it, and it was too hard to forget that pain. He'd told me he didn't want me anymore; like I was something to be had to begin with. If he had of never left, sure I'd still be madly in love with him, but now… Things had changed, drastically. My own personal sun had picked up the demolition Edward had left behind and revived me. He'd brought me out of that broken record feeling, and for that Charlie and myself were forever grateful.

Of course it broke Edward, and it hurt me as well, saying it was over, but it had to be done. A part of me feared he would return sooner rather than later, and I'd fall back into the rhythm of loving him, and letting him go on with me as a little pet. Having him living elsewhere was definitely helpful to the healing process this time around. I'm not sure why it took me so long to realize what was right before me all along. I mean, I didn't see the prospect of being with Jacob until I had Edward back. That was bad, but Jacob saw it as the greatest thing. I shook my head as the final bell rang and school let out. I'd been grounded for the past three months, and finally, school was over. Today was the last day I'd ever spend in high school, and it was officially done. I smiled and nearly ran to my truck. With the end of high school came the end of my grounding. Charlie had eased up a bit when I told him I'd broken it off with Edward, and he'd shortened my sentencing remarkably. I was driving before I'd even buckled and I was pushing my truck to its limits on the way to La Push. It felt as though this drive was taking forever.

He was already outside waiting where I used to park when I pulled up, he must've sprinted from class, I was sure I'd have time to primp before he got out, not that I knew how to primp even if I had. I let out a slow breath as he flashed me that crooked grin I would always melt for and waved before walking around to the passenger side to climb in. I leaned over to hug him tight and kiss his cheek. He seemed bigger, still, like he'd grown even more, though I wasn't sure that was possible. I really thought he'd stopped growing. Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him in a week and a half. It felt like forever.

"How was school graduate?" he smirked and I pulled away shaking my head. We both knew where I was heading. I didn't even need to watch the road, though I did, I knew the roads so well.

"I haven't graduated yet dork, give me the weekend." I laughed and glanced at him sideways. He was so excited for my graduation, and I wasn't sure why, I was hardly excited. It was just another way for everyone to know our age difference was as great as it was. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and looked out at the street before me on the way to his house. "Billy is out fishing with Charlie," I smiled, "We're home free." He looked over at me with that devilish grin he always wore when he got an idea. I looked at him almost worried, but more humored. He was always thinking up something fishy. I parked in his driveway and before I could unbuckle, he was opening my door. I took his helpful hand and slid out of the truck and walked with him, hand in hand, to the door, which was unlocked, as usual. I half expected the pack to be sprawled across the couches, it seemed the older boys were always around when we had time together these days, and gladly I noted we were all alone.

"You know, I'd say we could go do something, but we've done just about everything once or twenty times that there is here in La Push. Any ideas?" he wiggled and eyebrow and I looked at him confused. I wasn't sure if that was a come on or a twitch.

"I guess we could drive down to Port Angeles and catch a movie…" I looked at him questioningly. I wasn't exactly in the mood for starting up the physical aspects of our relationship. It wasn't that Jacob wasn't attractive to me; it was that I just wasn't sure how to be intimate with someone I could actually be intimate with. I looked down at my shoes shyly as my mind wandered to the nights I'd slept in Edward's arms. That was as physical as it got with us intimately. Our physical relationship was very, very limited.

"That sounds alright, I guess." Jacob didn't try to hide his disappointment and I knew why. He had a right to be disappointed. It had been a month now, and I'd been keeping him at arms' length. I wouldn't even put a label on whatever it was we were doing. Flirting, holding hands, occasional kisses on the cheek; I hadn't even let him kiss me yet.

"Look Jake, I know I've been a little stand-offish, I'm just adjusting, okay? You're so patient," I stepped closer to him, a little taken back by the awareness of how tall he was, "And I really appreciate it, but please bear with me. I just don't want to mess anything up. Forgive me if it seems like I'm leading you on. I just want it all to be right." He looked down at me with those big eyes that told me not to worry about it without him saying a word.

"I understand Bells, its fine. Lets catch a movie; we'll deal with that later." He grinned down at me and cupped my face, "Besides, persistence was always my strong suit, remember?" he chuckled and again I melted for him. He was so amazing to me; I couldn't believe I could be so lucky. It was like he always knew what to say, he always knew what I was thinking. He was the greatest thing in my life.

"Jacob?" I looked up at him with wide eyes; I wanted to just stay there, in his arms forever.

"Yes Bella Honey?" he looked at me questioning, and I knew he'd oblige my wishes if only I'd voice them. I looked down at his couch and decided we'd be better off at my house where there was a TV at least.

"Let's just go to my house, we can watch some TV and relax. We'll leave a note for Charlie and Billy to come up for pizza when they're done." He glanced around for paper, but he was one step ahead of me, already dashing to the kitchen to scrawl a note out to our fathers. It took him a moment to write it then he was back at my side, holding my hand then pulling me out the door. I followed him to my truck. He opened the door for me to get in and I did, then turned the truck on and buckled up while he walked around to the passenger side. We were on our way in no time, and Jacob was fiddling with the radio. I'd gotten over my hate of music and we were now able to comfortably agree on a station once in a while. I laughed at his frustration when a song I liked came on first. I sang along with Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold as he crossed his arms and sat back. I was slowly turning him into an A7X fan. He wasn't big on them, but I loved them, and was very anxious to start playing my CD again. He looked out his window as I turned onto my street and we approached my house.

"What are we going to watch?" he asked me before jumping out just as I pulled into park and running around to open my door once more. I thought for a moment about that, I hadn't considered what we could watch.

"I suppose we could just pop in a movie or something. You can pick, I don't really care much." He smiled as he took my hand and we walked to my door. He took my keys and unlocked it when I took too long and let us in before kicking the door closed behind us. I walked to the living room and let myself fall back into the couch; he was beside me with an arm around my shoulders before I could blink. I laughed and picked up the remote to hand it to him. "The movies are over by the TV." I looked at him sideways and he glanced between me and the movies.

"Too far; I'll just find something on TV." He smiled and reclined a bit more before channel surfing. It only took him a minute to find some comedy movie and then he set the remote down and we relaxed.

Focusing on the movie proved to be a bit difficult. With Jacob's arms around me, I couldn't focus on anything really. It had been about two hours since we'd sat down, and he'd rested back even more, I ended up half laying on him, with both of his arms around me holding my hands and his head on my shoulder. It was comfortable, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without finally giving in and letting him kiss me, but with that came the labels and I wasn't sure I was ready to label whatever it was we were doing. I swallowed slowly and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I looked down at his muscular arms, so beautiful against my ivory skin. I closed my eyes in disgust. He was so beautiful, and I was so average, not to mention his muscles. His muscles had gotten so big since the first time I'd really noticed, that first day I took the motorcycles to him. He was just so much bigger all around. Sometimes I lost my Jacob behind the new one. It wasn't as easy now that I was used to searching his handsome face for my favorite features, but sometimes I forgot where to look, he just looked so old. I turned my head slightly to look at his from the corner of my eye. His tight russet skin was beautiful as always. I couldn't think of another word to describe him. Nothing did him justice. Beautiful was all that came to mind when I thought of him.

"You know you could just take a picture Bella." He chuckled deeply and turned his face to mine. I almost leaned back, but the closeness was comfortable. His lips were so close. If I just leaned forward the smallest bit I'd be kissing him. "It's about time for the old men to be getting back, you think we should go get the pizza?" he looked at me questioning. I took a deep breath and nodded. He must've been looking at the hunger in my eyes and read it as something else. Serves me right; I've only been playing with his emotions since the day we started talking.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the truck, I'll set the table and get changed. It's kind of warm." He smiled my favorite grin and kissed my forehead before letting my hands go so I could stand. Once I was up I turned to look at him, already standing beside me. More like towering beside me. I sighed and walked with him to the door then watched him walk out to the truck before shutting the door and jogging upstairs and entering my bathroom. I splashed some water across my face. "Wake up Bella! He's going to think you even more of a fool if you don't just get your head on straight." I looked at my reflection and shook my head before drying my face with a towel then walking to my room. The light came on and I blinked a couple times. Alice was sitting in my rocking chair. I smiled, pleased and walked to my dresser to find some light weight pajama pants.

"You do realize Edward will be back for graduation, don't you?" she half stated, half questioned. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day we'd returned. That night we'd talked about graduation and spending it together; of course that all felt like another lifetime now. It was supposed to be special; my first high school graduation, first being the keyword.

"No, I hadn't thought of it," I turned to look at her after changing out of my jeans and into my pajama pants. I then started searching for a tank top, which she tossed to me. It was folded on the arm of the rocker.

"He'll want to have a talk with you, before the ceremony naturally. Jacob won't be around, he'll have a chance. He's hoping to persuade you, you know, to change your mind. I almost laughed, but didn't, as I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with the tank top.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. I really wish it wasn't so hard Alice. I just, he hurt me. I don't want to go back to that. I'm happy Alice, I really am." She seemed to be searching my face for something. I looked down at my old quilt, the one he used to wrap me up in before I fell asleep in his arms.

"My brother is many things, but he's no quitter. He'll always be there, waiting in the wings for you. Hopelessly devoted to you, praying he'll get his chance." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. I felt terrible as I thought of what seeing him that way must be doing to the family.

"I wish he could be happy without me Alice, I truly do." She nodded, I knew she understood. "I love you all so much, it wasn't just Edward. You all mean so very much to me and that will never change. I do still love him, just not the way he'd like me to." That was when I saw her smile; I couldn't resist smiling in return.

"We all love you to, and someday maybe he'll come to terms with that. I've got to go now though. Jacob should be back in a moment, and just after him your fathers." I nodded, a bit sad that she had to leave. She was hugging me before I could reply, and I returned the hug happily, desperately. I missed her so much these days.

"I'll see you soon?" I questioned as she made her way to the window.

"Very soon, I promise. I'll be around." She nodded and then she was gone. I turned to my door slowly and made my way downstairs. It seemed like lately that was all I got to see her, a few short moments. I trudged around the kitchen setting the table, stewing over what she'd said. Why couldn't he just be my friend and be happy? My mind wandered to Jacob, as it did every other time I felt down and needed to smile. His towering body and bright personality; the boy I couldn't see myself living without. It was as if I'd never lived before him, like I'd only ever been in a dream. This reality was far too good for dreams. My imagination could never be this wonderful, so I knew he really did love me. Just as I set down the last napkin, the door opened and he was beside me in a flash, setting the two pizzas in the middle of the table; one for him and the other for our fathers and myself.

"What took you so long?" I laughed as he bent to kiss my cheek and I hugged myself to him.

"I wasn't gone that long Bells, calm down." He smiled and shook his head, then we heard the cruiser and knew it was time to listen to our dad's go on about fishing.

Two hours we spent at the table listening to our dads go on and on about how great it was and sharing glances that were meant to stay between us. Don't ask me how but we somehow convinced my Charlie to let me stay down in La Push and go to the bonfire with Jacob and the pack, or the guys as we said to Charlie, for the night to celebrate the end of school. I was in my room faster than he could get out the 'es' to 'yes' packing an overnight bag. I could still hear Jacob laugh at my response to Charlie's yes as I walked back downstairs carrying my bag of clothes and toiletries. I shook my head and pulled on my jacket before walking back into the kitchen, "Well I'm really to go."

"What's the rush Bella?" Billy chuckled as I slowly walked into the room, ready to turn and walk to the truck in an instant.

"He might change his mind!" I shook my head, "I don't want him to!" they all three got a kick out of my answer and I just rolled my eyes.


	3. Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just took her story and put it into my own words; I would've written it this way.

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just need inspiration to write, and I'm working on getting some now.

This is for my own Jacob, without whom I'd probably never understand the friendship Bella and Jacob have. Thought he and I never had the whole he's in love with her problem and never will, he is my Jacob, in every other way.

After we got Billy in the truck, Jacob walked out into the forest and looked back only to smile at me before he disappeared behind the trees. My heart warmed at that grin and I began driving towards La Push. We were there in no time, or at least it felt like it. Billy was never much of a conversationalist with me. After Jacob helped him inside he took my bag from the truck and deposited it in his room before we started walking to the cliff. I walked close to him, the cold air was no friend of mine, and he put and arm around my shoulders to keep me closer. I looked up at him as we walked.

"You really 'ought to watch where you're going Bells." He chuckled as I tripped for the fifth time since we'd left the house. I looked down, embarrassed and watched the road as I walked. He ran his hand up and down my arm and I sighed in contentment.

"But I like the view so much better where you are." I smiled shyly up at him and he stopped to turn towards me. I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face. "What's wrong?" he looked troubled, almost pained. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Bells are you ever going to let me in?" he looked at me and cupped my face. I looked up into his eyes and closed mine after a moment. He was so intense and sweet and… intoxicating. I took in a deep breath before opening my eyes once more; bracing myself for the look I loved so much.

"I love you Jacob. Isn't knowing that enough for now? I know, you've been patient and I know it's unfair of me to keep you waiting, but I can't wrap my head around anything right now, anything but you. I need to understand that before I can understand anything else. I don't even know if that makes sense. I just, I want everything to be good with us, and I know its right, but I want to be sure. You're young Jacob, you may want me now, but what about ten years from now, when I'm old and you're not?" I looked at him and as he cupped my face my eyes fell closed and I rested my head in his palms. He was so warm.

"I will never change my mind Bella. Never." He smiled just as I opened my eyes to look up at him. I suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I couldn't really feel. Everything was right, but something was wrong. I couldn't focus, slowly I could see the blur I knew was his face moving closer to mine, and I knew he was going to kiss me. It shouldn't be like this though; I wanted to remember what it was like the first time we kissed. Then my eyes were closed and just as I felt his lips on mine I fell. I made it halfway to the street before I felt his arms around me, but something was even more wrong then I knew. I was shaking and trembling, and then Jacob was running with me in his arms. I felt the wind rush past me as he ran faster and faster, then I heard voices, some worried, others shocked, and one concerned.

"What happened Jake?" I heard Sam Uley's familiar voice. I heard an ugly sound like a yelp and it took me a moment to realize it was my own. I must have been vocalizing the sudden pain I was feeling. Jacob had hugged me tighter to his chest and there was another hand on me now, feeling my forehead. "She's burning up Jacob…" there was a new tone in Sam's voice. A tone of both understanding and curiosity, I tried opening my eyes but instead another yelp escaped my lips.

"You can't be right Sam, it can't be…" Jacob's sweet voice was filled with pain. I didn't want him in pain, I tried to tell him not to feel bad, I was probably just coming down with the flu, but the sound came out again and then he was walking. I felt something soft and his arms weren't around me anymore. I let out another yelp of pain and then felt the unfamiliar hand on my forehead again.

"I'm positive Jake, she's running the temperature, and she's shaking, look at the pain on her face. Run home and tell Billy, get him out here. Now." I tried to wrap my arms around myself but moving hurt too bad. Sam was beside me, I could tell because of the heat. I'd heard Jacob's footsteps pick up as he ran off after some hushed cursing of protest. "Bella, listen to me. Just relax, I know it hurts, but relax. It's easier when you don't fight it. Jake will be back shortly; he'll be by your side. Don't worry."

I couldn't tell you when it was that the pain stopped, but I can tell you that when I could see straight again, I was shocked beyond belief. I was looking through eyes that weren't my own, they were sharper, and they were brighter. Everything looked different. I was still on the ground, but Sam was no longer beside me, he was a few feet away along with Jacob, Billy, Quill, Jared, Paul and Emily. I tried to sit up, but realized that I couldn't and why when I looked down at my hands, or paws I should say. I knew I'd had some bizarre dreams before, but this one was way out there I concluded. I had to be dreaming, I was a werewolf; how could that be possible? My paws were white and beautiful. It couldn't be me. This could not be real. Now Jacob was walking towards me, a million thoughts rushed through my mind as he spoke, "Bells, calm down." He must've read the expression on my face, if that was possible. Maybe he'd been looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes to think again as I tried to speak, a weird sound came out. "Don't talk, it's no use. Just wait a moment, Sam will be back and he'll explain." Then I heard Sam, but I didn't see him, I hadn't even noticed him leaving.

"Bella, calm down," it was almost like he was reading my thoughts, "You aren't dreaming, don't worry. Jacob is going to go phase then the rest of the pack will, Emily is going to take Billy home." He was there beside me then, in wolf form. Jacob had disappeared though, along with the boys, his brothers. I stood now, on four legs, four strong legs. My head was filled with questions; some Sam was trying to answer. "We didn't think it possible either, we were just as shocked, but don't worry, you'll fit in." I shook my head and I heard what sounded like a chuckle as the other boys stepped out of the forest just behind Sam, my favorite beautiful russet wolf stepping out further than the rest, closest to me now.

"Bella, you look amazing." I heard Jacob's amazing voice speak in shock. I looked into his eyes and my heart melted. I didn't care if this was real or not, all I cared about was being in his arms, not that it was possible right now. I let out what was meant to be a sigh and I heard him chuckle. I thought about our talk last night and how it all started after his last words. Sam was gasping then.

"Jacob, you triggered it. You started this." He looked between the two of us and I looked at Jacob who was looking at Sam. I thought to him now.

"Jacob, what does this mean? What do I do? What about Charlie and Renee?" I was worried now, above all else. I couldn't just drop off the face of the planet, it would kill my parents. I looked up at the sky and shook my big head.

"You don't have to disappear you know? You could tell them. They're the only exception to the rules." Jared's wise voice now filled my head and I realized then that they could all hear all of my thoughts, "Yeah, we can." He added at the end. I mentally thanked him and his big head moved up and down and I assumed he was nodding.

"How could I possibly tell them? They wouldn't understand the way your parents do. My mom… This would kill her. She'd go crazy and Charlie… Don't even get me started…" I looked down at my paws and Jacob moved closer to me to nudge my head up with his own before looking me in the eyes.

"They'll understand Bells, we'll tell them together." He spoke softly, or thought softly. My mind filled with thoughts of my future with Jacob before I could stop it. The dreams I had of us getting married, having kids, living happily ever after. Dreams of us and our life starting now and going on until the day we die. I shook my head to clear the dreams from the moment, "Wow." He whispered in his head and I looked down embarrassed. I heard some sort of gagging noise coming from the wolf I had come to know as Paul and saw Quill and Jared shaking their heads.

"We're going to go phase back now, we'll be enjoying the bonfire while you three talk." Jared spoke for the three of them before they retreated back into the trees. I looked at Jacob then at Sam before asking one of the many questions on my mind.

"Can we phase back now?" my small voice was so odd and out of place in this big mind shared with five boys. I looked at Sam hopefully. I didn't want to be like this anymore, not until I was ready and it was just us, not the other boys. This was embarrassing and weird and it scared me.

"Yeah, just head into the forest, Jake will bring your bag out to you, he grabbed it when he was getting Billy." I looked at Jake before walking, or tumbling, into the trees. Sam trotted off gracefully into the trees in the other direction. When I was sure I was far enough out I stopped and shook my head, waiting for Jacob. This was weird beyond belief. He was beside me before I realized, nudging me slightly as he thought to me.

"You'll get used to it. It takes some time, but you will." He looked at me and I looked down at my bag, he'd set it at the foot of a tree. I sighed and looked at him questioningly, without having to think about it pointedly. "Just relax," he answered my question on how to phase back, "Think of something happy, something wonderful, and relax." He thought of me for a moment and then I closed my eyes, without thinking of the outcome, he'd phased right in front of me, I heard him messing with the clothes he'd strapped to his ankle and opened my eyes only when he cleared his throat. I sighed and thought of him, of how amazing him was and all the things I loved about him and felt another tremble run through my body before I was standing on my own two legs. Two legs that looked nothing like my own actually, they were muscular, and longer. I looked at my arms now, still creamy but muscular as well. I shook my head in disbelief when I realized I was taller too, I was almost to Jake's shoulder, then I looked into his wide eyes and realized I wasn't the only one noticing my body, my naked body. I quickly reached for my bag and rummaged through it to find the bra and underwear I'd packed. I pulled those on quickly and then Jacob was beside me, I looked up at him, neither of us had said a word since I'd phased.

"You dream of us?" he nearly whispered as he stepped closer. We had about a foot between us. I set the bag down, not bothering to worry about my near nakedness; it was a little late for that. He was looking into my eyes anyways; I knew he wasn't looking at my body anymore. I looked into his eyes.

"Once in a while… or every night," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he once more cupped my face. When I opened my eyes his face was inches from mine. He looked so handsome there in the moonlight raining upon us between the trees. I looked at him and as usual, everything fell into place. All was right with the world. I couldn't think of a better time in my life then the time I spent in his arms. Jacob was so perfect to me, for me, I wasn't sure I really deserved him. In fact, I knew I didn't, but he deserved happiness, and he insisted it was with me. I looked at him now and saw in his eyes for the first time he was telling the truth. He was really happy with me. I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb along his jaw bone. He looked so… old. He looked older than he was anyways. I took a deep breath and reached up so my other hand rested on the back of his neck. He was everything to me, and I knew he could see that when he looked in my eyes, he was so good at reading me, like I was an open book. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him now, closing my eyes and praying he'd never let me go. The feel of his lips on mine was just right, like I always knew it would be. It wasn't strange or restrained, it was wonderful and comfortable. His lips were so soft on mine, and his tongue running across my lower lip pleading for entrance felt so good. I gladly parted my lips and let him explore my mouth as I explored his. My hands were in his hair and his arms were around my waist, picking me up so I wasn't on my toes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and that was when I felt something change. There was something more urgent about our kiss, like we needed each other. I knew I needed him, to live to breath, to smile, but now I understood what he really felt, and it was amazing. Knowing what Jacob felt gave me this sense that everything would be okay. It let me feel like I was on top of the world. When the kiss ended, the feeling stayed, and that warmed me even more. Jacob rested his forehead against mine and I let my eyes stay closed for a moment more.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I sighed in contentment for the second time tonight.

"I love you too Jacob." I looked into his eyes and he slowly set me back on my feet, silently understanding my thoughts of needing to put clothes on so we could return to the bonfire. After watching me get dressed, he took my bag in one hand and my hand in the other before was slowly walked back out to join everyone. Emily had returned from taking Billy home and was sitting curled up by the fire in Sam's arms. The boys were all talking and roasting marshmallows, I just looked up at Jake and smile before he sat and I sat in front of him. His arms wrapped around me pulling me into him and I smiled as I relaxed into him. He was so perfect; I just couldn't wrap my head around how things were really going right with us. I forgot all about just now turning into a werewolf for the night and just let tonight be perfect, I knew tomorrow we'd have a lot of talking to do with the pack.

It was around two in the morning when everyone began to disperse, leaving only Jacob and I there by the fire. I hadn't moved much since we'd sat down and neither had he, we were comfortable. He kissed my head every so often, and I'd entwined our fingers about an hour after sitting. His breath was cool on my neck and I liked that. Once we were sure everyone was really gone, we began talking again, about all the dreams we'd both had, now that he'd seen mine. We talked about getting married sometime, and what we'd name our kids. I smiled as he suggested name after name, and he agreed every time I said no to one. He was so great to me, and I knew I wouldn't ever be as good for him as he is for me, but he didn't care about that, so I couldn't.

"I cannot wait to be with you forever Bella." He looked into my eyes when I turned to look at him and I smiled for the billionth time.

"You've already got me forever Jacob, there is no waiting." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"I mean marriage Bells. I want to marry you and I want us to be a family." He smiled at me and I shook my head, "Don't you tell me marriage isn't any more permanent than what we've already got, because it is. It's a commitment, and its one I could only ever make with you." He looked at me and smiled knowing it would make me melt once more.

"For you, I guess I could manage getting married." He smiled triumphantly and I shook my head before closing my eyes and falling into his arms. "For you, I could do anything without a second thought." I whispered and kissed his neck softly.


End file.
